Bribes d'humanité
by Macarousse
Summary: Le "Fléau rampant" est presque totalement éradiqué. Peter Kirkland, jeune journaliste envoyé par l'ONU, s'investi d'une mission humanitaire en recueillant les souvenirs et chagrins des survivants, dont il nous livre les dires à travers des interviews tantôt chargées d'horreur, tantôt nostalgiques, tantôt porteuses d'espoir. [AU World War Z, M pour langage et descriptions crues]
1. Prologue

Nous sommes à l'hiver 2021. La grande guerre est terminée. Partout dans le monde, les opérations de nettoyage portent leurs fruits. Les scientifiques affirment que d'ici 5 à 10 ans, la plupart des surfaces émergées seront nettoyées de la vermine. Certaines zones restent inaccessibles, mais nous avons bon espoir. Les océans sont encore infestés. Les nuages sont toujours noirs et sombres. Mais l'humanité se relève doucement de ce coup dur porté en plein cœur. Moi, je ne suis qu'un petit employé des Nations Unies, un petit employé qui n'a jamais quitté son poste à bord d'un porte-avion ultra sécurisé. Aujourd'hui, on m'a confié un micro, un bloc-notes et un passeport qui m'autorise à aller où je veux, ainsi qu'une liasse de billets pour convaincre les plus récalcitrants à m'ouvrir leurs portes. J'ai pour mission d'interroger des survivants, et je prends ma mission à cœur, trop à cœur peut-être.

J'ai recueilli les témoignages de pas moins de 239 survivants au cours de ces trois ans de mission. Je ne les ai pas datés, j'ai parfois fait plus que mon simple travail de journaliste. Et je ne le regrette pas. J'ai réuni des vies, apporté l'espoir ou des nouvelles morbides avec moi. Et mon travail n'est pas terminé, ma boîte est encore pleine de souvenirs à rapporter à leur propriétaire légitime, où à déposer sur une tombe, fictive ou non.

Je m'appelle Peter Kirkland, et voici quelques-uns de ces interrogatoires, ceux des gens, des humains, qui ont tout vu, se sont battus ou ont fui la catastrophe, ceux qui ont quelque chose à dire. Ecoutez-les.

* * *

Pour ceux qui ont lu le livre, cet AU est évident. Un AU World War Z, et oui.

Et oui je suis vivante, même si je n'ai jamais réussi à finir ma fic Hetalia/Hunger Games (à laquelle je devrais mettre un épilogue...). Enfin, pour parler de cette fic, ça sera une fiction simple, reprenant carrément le format du livre de Max Brooks, que je vous recommande chaudement (et évitez le film, qui est bon si on aime le blockbuster réchauffé, évidemment).

Ici, nos amis les Nations ne seront que des citoyens lambda, je garde bien sûr les noms humains quand il y en a, et une certaine logique dans les âges et les familles. J'essaie de justifier au maximum, de me renseigner et de faire mes recherches à chaque chapitre. Il y aura des petites notes explicatives si besoin. Et comme je suis un être humain, je peux faire des fautes, et il ne faut pas hésiter à me les signaler, la fiction n'en sera que meilleure.

Le premier chapitre est écrit, mais je ne le publierait que lundi prochain, pour me laisser le temps d'écrire le second. Les publications se feront à base d'un chapitre par semaine, sauf empêchement. Il y aura 28 chapitres, sans compter ce prologue et un éventuel épilogue.

Alors je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, en espérant que le concept vous plaise !


	2. Trondheim

Chose promise, chose due. Même si j'avais oublié à quel point la mise en page sur ce site était chiante.

Ce premier chapitre met en scène Islande, ici appelé Áskell Jónsson. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à expliquer puisque tout ou presque est dit dans le chapitre. Evidemment, les notes du bas sont à titre informatif. Je dois juste préciser qu'il ne tutoie pas Peter parce qu'il est jeune, à vrai dire je l'ai vieillit carrément, le Peter, pour arriver à un journaliste d'environ 25 ans. Si Áskell tutoie Peter, c'est que les Nordiques en général ne vouvoient personne. Je ne préciserai plus ce point pour aucun chapitre, par contre.

Qu'ajouter donc... Que les réclamations et autres critiques sont bienvenues, et bonne lecture !

* * *

_._

_Trondheim, région du Trøndelag, Norvège_

_._

**La route pour venir jusqu'ici est encore en bon état. Les routes de Norvège en général le sont. Il n'y a presque plus besoin de se faire escorter, les dernières traces de zombies ont disparu depuis plusieurs mois, mais mon escorte m'explique qu'ils attendent la fonte des glaces pour déclarer la zone totalement sécurisée. Beaucoup de civils vivent ici, et s'entassent dans les bâtiments encore debout, ceux qui ont survécu à l'incendie de l'été 2015. Les conditions de vie sont vétustes, mais meilleures qu'ailleurs. Plusieurs bâtiments sont gardés, et c'est vers l'un d'entre eux que nous nous dirigeons. Nous passons devant des dortoirs vides, les troupes doivent être à l'extérieur. Le capitaine Hansen me reçoit, il a été prévenu de ma visite, et mon badge officiel de l'ONU facilite la discussion. Je suis conduit dans un bureau vide, où je m'installe, réglant une dernière fois mon dictaphone. Je n'ai pas beaucoup à attendre, la recrue J****ó****nsson me rejoint une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Son uniforme est impeccable, mais je remarque un léger boitement alors qu'il me contourne pour s'asseoir lourdement en face de moi. Il me jauge du regard, j'y lis de la lassitude et de l'ennui. J'allume mon dictaphone, et je m'étonne d'entendre une voix très grave sortir de la bouche de ce gamin.**

Tu sais, on avait l'habitude, là-haut, qu'on nous connaisse grâce aux désastres. Le volcan qui emmerde le monde en 2010 ? L'Islande. La zone blanche(1) peine perdue ? L'Islande. J'ai eu de la chance. C'est tout ce qu'i retenir de tout ce bazar. Il n'y a rien d'héroïque à être l'un des derniers de son « espèce ». C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle, c'est même pour ça que t'es venu me voir moi en particulier, non ?

**Je hoche la tête, le laisse continuer.**

Tu vois. Les autres m'appellent « l'Islandais » comme si c'était quelque chose de super rare et complètement incroyable. Le pire c'est que c'est pas totalement faux. J'en ai revu trois, des Islandais comme moi. Une femme et son fils, puis un homme dans la trentaine. C'est tout. Mais ça doit pas être les seuls. Et ça me rassure quelque part, parce que détruire tout un peuple en si peu de temps c'est… Je sais pas, j'ai pas le mot là. Tout s'est passé à une vitesse phénoménale. On n'y a pas cru au début. Et pourtant si. Tu peux me le confirmer toi, que ma chère île n'est plus qu'un nid à zombies que personne n'ose approcher ? T'irais pas voir pour me le dire. J'y suis allé, en fait. Il y avait une mission de reconnaissance lancée par l'armée, je me suis porté volontaire avant même d'avoir fini mon instruction. Ils voulaient pas que j'y aille au début, mais j'ai de bonnes relations avec mon supérieur, il m'a épaulé.

Et je peux dire que même de loin, ça pue. Tu m'diras, ça a toujours pué dans les cambrousses, une vieille odeur d'œuf pourri, du souffre, quoi. Mais non là ça puait la pourriture, pas celle d'un œuf. Ca donnait la nausée, et je crois que beaucoup ont recraché leur petit dèj. Moi compris. J'avais peur de la vérité, et je me la prenais en pleine face, ça c'était pire que l'odeur. Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que ma famille pourrissait, là, au milieu de cette purée de pois. On n'avait même pas besoin de voir la côte distinctement, on _savait_ qu'ils étaient là.

**« Pourtant, il vous en reste, de la famille. » **

**Il me jette un regard noir, j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat.**

Et quelle famille. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai survécu. J'étais en visite chez mon frère, à Oslo, quand c'est arrivé. Il s'était installé là-bas pour son boulot, et avait une jolie maison dans la banlieue d'Oslo, avec femme et enfant. Le bourgeois de base, mais il était heureux comme ça, alors c'était bien. J'étais venu quelques semaines, pendant mes vacances. J'étais encore au lycée. J'ai jamais fini le lycée d'ailleurs, je suppose que la prof de maths bouffe les pissenlits par la racine maintenant. Ou qu'elle a bouffé les autres, pour ce que j'en sais.

On avait entendu les rumeurs de l'épidémie au sud. J'aimais pas trop ça, mais quand ils ont évoqué le mot « zombie » on a cru à une vaste blague. Jusqu'à ce qu'on voie les bateaux se presser dans le port, parce que leur gouvernement leur avait dit de monter au nord, toujours au nord. Parce que les zombies aiment pas le froid, évidemment. Mais dans les bateaux, il y avait aussi des gens qui ont été mordus. C'est classique comme schéma, et pourtant personne a réussi à l'en empêcher. En voyant que ça commençait à être un sacré bordel à Oslo, mon frère a déclaré qu'on irait se réfugier chez mon oncle, à Måløy(2). J'ai voulu retourner à Reykjavik, il m'en a empêché. Il m'a sauvé la vie ce jour-là, avec une bonne gifle pour arrêter mon hystérie. « Ég vil sjá mömmu ! Ég vil fara heim ! »(3) que je criais. Tu parles d'un gosse débile.

Mon oncle avait un appart tout bête, on était un peu serrés à cinq là-dedans, mais au moins il racontait des blagues et des histoires pour nous faire passer le temps. Et oublier qu'on avait perdu tout contact avec le reste de notre famille en Islande. Je dormais dans le salon, et parfois, très tard, je les entendais parler, lui et mon frère. Le ton léger était remisé au placard, et ils avaient l'air plus inquiets que jamais. Ils écoutaient la radio avec des écouteurs pour pas nous réveiller, et ils notaient des choses. Mon oncle partait souvent en moto tout seul. Un jour, il est pas revenu, et mon frère a continué à écouter la radio.

Un soir, je l'ai entendu se lever brusquement. Il est venu dans le salon et a allumé la télé. Pour une fois, il s'en fichait de me réveiller. Et là j'ai vu les informations, bancales, la seule chaîne qui fonctionnait encore et qui diffusait des bulletins réguliers sur la situation dans le monde, et sur comment se protéger. Il nous avait interdit de la regarder, de peur de nous stresser. J'ai à peine eu le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait qu'il m'attrapait et me serrait contre lui. Il a essayé de me boucher les oreilles aussi, mais j'ai très bien entendu. « Island har falt. Det finnes ikke håp igjen. »(4). C'était fini. J'ai pas réussi à pleurer je crois. Je suis resté accroché à mon frère pendant des heures.

**« Vous lui êtes redevable. »**

C'est ça. Totalement. Sans lui j'y serais retourné comme un abruti, et j'serais sûrement mort comme un kéké à vouloir sauver Reykjavik avec les autres kékés dans mon genre. Je m'y voyais déjà, piquer un avion et foncer vers chez moi, atterrir dans des champs et courir jusqu'à la capitale avec un des fusils que j'aurais volé en Norvège. Mais je suis resté avec eux.

**« Et maintenant, ils sont où ? »**

Qui ? Mon frère et sa famille ?

**Je hoche la tête. Il prend un temps pour me répondre. **

Ils sont morts.

**Il se tait, je l'encourage d'un geste à poursuivre. Il soupire et s'accoude à la table, fuit mon regard.**

Mon oncle habitait dans une ville portuaire, d'accord. Forcément ce n'était pas l'abri idéal quand on veut éviter les réfugiés et tout le bataclan. Ça a pas loupé, il y a eu des attaques. Plus ça allait, moins on avait le droit de sortir. C'était oppressant. Un jour, j'ai déjoué la vigilance de mon frère, et je suis sorti par le balcon. J'avais besoin d'air. Et puis je considérais plus ou moins que j'avais plus rien à perdre. La plupart de ma famille avait disparu, et…

**Il soupire de nouveau.**

J'avais un petit-ami, à l'époque, qui habitait à l'autre bout du monde. Tout le monde s'en moquait, mais comme j'étais l'ado con de base, je voulais fuir pour le retrouver. J'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis le tout début de l'épidémie, et j'étais en colère contre le monde entier. C'est pour ça que j'ai enfreint la seule règle vraiment importante qu'avait instaurée mon frère. Je voyais même pas pourquoi il avait instauré ça. C'était plutôt tranquille dehors, il faisait frais, il y avait peu de gens qui sortaient encore. J'avais même réussi à voler une fleur dans une vitrine défoncée de fleuriste, je comptais la donner à ma nièce pour la faire sourire un peu. Mais un rampant a surgit sur le palier de l'immeuble et m'a mordu le pied. J'avais des vieilles converses toutes défoncées, niveau protection on fait mieux. J'ai hurlé comme un taré. Je crois qu'on a tous été un peu tarés.

C'est la grosse faiblesse de mon frère, ça. Qu'on touche à sa famille. Il a pas réfléchit du tout quand il m'a entendu crier dehors, alors que j'étais censé être dans le bain depuis une heure. Il est sorti et m'a ramené à l'intérieur il a fermé la porte sur le zombie, sans la verrouiller. Il s'est occupé de mon pied, en gros, un bon coup de couteau. J'hurlais comme un taré, encore, et Arin, sa fille, pleurait comme une madeleine. Elle a arrêté de pleurer à un moment. C'était un peu comme les canaris dans les mines, quand ils arrêtent de chanter, il faut fuir. Arin c'était le canari. Les dents de sa propre mère plantées dans son cou, elle nous regardait avec de grands yeux vides. Je me rappelle plus très bien, après. Je me souviens des cris de mon frère, et d'avoir été balloté un moment, d'une grosse douleur à la tête. Je me suis réveillé dans un bateau de l'armée. Il y avait plein de réfugiés comme moi, tous vérifiés. On fonçait jusqu'au Svalbard.

**« Au Svalbard ? »**

Oui. Tu sais qu'il y a un gros bunker(5) là-bas ? C'est évidemment trop petit pour mettre tout le monde, mais Longyearbyen était le refuge idéal pour les survivants. On bâtissait des maisons toute la journée et on se réchauffait comme on pouvait. Le permafrost et le côté île arctique ça tenait les zombies à distance, curieusement. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, mais on se sortait les doigts du cul, en somme. Comme c'était un refuge tenu par l'armée, on avait une certaine discipline. C'est là qu'on m'a mis une prothèse et que je suis entré dans l'armée. Voilà, tu sais tout.

**« Pourquoi y être entré ? »**

Pour servir à quelque chose ? Ca crève les yeux non ? Je veux aussi participer à l'opération de nettoyage de l'Islande. J'ai aucun espoir d'y retrouver quelqu'un, mais j'y suis obligé. Tu sais, un Islandais loin de l'Islande, c'est plus rien(6). Tout me manque, de ma famille à la simple vue depuis ma vieille chambre. Je peux pas concevoir qu'on abandonne. Les zombies commencent à pourrir, ça sera bientôt facile de les détruire tous. Enfin j'espère.

**« Parlez-moi de votre petit-ami. Vous l'avez retrouvé ? »**

Non. Clairement, non. Il habitait en Chine à l'époque. Je l'ai enterré, avec tous les autres.

**« Il y a des survivants de Chine. »**

Je sais, je sais aussi que j'ai pas envie d'avoir de faux espoirs.

**« Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? »**

T'es carrément insistant. Je veux pas faire mon deuil deux fois. Mais tu sais quoi ? Si tu trouves un bridé un peu con qui répond à Fai Leon Tao et qu'il respire encore, dis-lui donc que j'vis, et que j'l'emmerde ce connard. C'est tout.

**« Et votre frère ? »**

Il n'était pas avec moi au Svalbard. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le jour où les zombies sont entrés.

**« Vous savez où il est ? »**

Non. Je pense qu'il est mort, aussi. Un gars m'a dit qu'il avait vu un Sigurd à Kiruna, mais des Sigurd qui soient Norvégiens, y'en a beaucoup.

**Il tire une barrette de sa poche, en forme de croix.**

C'était à lui. Elle était dans ma main quand je me suis réveillé. Il était pas croyant pour un sou, mais il portait ça. C'était un cadeau de notre mère. Il voulait la donner à sa fille. J'espère que j'aurais un gosse pour lui donner, et lui dire que c'est un souvenir d'un homme courageux, qu'on ne doit pas oublier. Comme les 325.671(7) autres.

* * *

**1 :** Les zones blanches sont les zones encore infestées de zombies. Dans le livre de Max Brooks, de nombreuses régions sont encore blanches, cependant j'ai choisi de placer l'intrigue un peu plus tard que dans le livre, il y a donc moins de zones blanches, comme la Scandinavie qui a été sécurisée quelques mois avant cette interview.

**2 :** Måløy, ville portuaire de l'ouest norvégien, dans le comté de Sogn og Fjordane, située sur l'île de Vågsøy et reliée au continent par un pont.

**3 :** « Je veux voir maman ! Je veux rentrer à la maison ! » en islandais.

**4 :** « L'Islande est tombée. Il n'y a plus d'espoir. » dans un norvégien approximatif.

**5 :** Le bunker du Svalbard Global Seed Vault, ou la Réserve de semences du Svalbard, où sont conservées des graines de toutes les cultures de la planète pour préserver la biodiversité en cas de catastrophe qui menacerait l'écosystème.

**6 :** Les Islandais qui partent à l'étranger développent très rapidement le mal du pays, de façon plus ou moins importante, l'attachement à l'île est très fort chez eux.

**7 :** Chiffre correspondant à la population totale de l'Islande en février 2014. Ce sont les derniers disponibles, aucune étude statistique n'ayant pu être menée en 2015 avant la chute de l'Islande.


	3. Kiruna

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas celui que je voulais poster en second, mais mon esquisse de base ne me satisfaisait pas. J'ai donc décidé de poster celui-ci, dont je suis un peu plus satisfaite, même si c'est un peu tôt pour celui-là. Puis surtout, je suis actuellement en Islande où je vais vivre désormais jusqu'en juin, et donc les démarches administratives et l'acclimatation à la vie de Reykjavik me prennent un peu de temps, alors pour éviter de prolonger le retard que j'ai déjà, je poste.

Ici, Norvège, appelé Sigurd Jensen (petit emprunt de nom à Kana). Comme pour le premier, les notes explicatives sont à la fin.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

_Kiruna, province du Lappland, Suède_

_._

**D'après le local qui nous guide, il ne faisait pas si froid que ça dans la région avant la Guerre. On allait rarement en dessous de -10°C au mois d'avril. Maintenant, le compteur affiche -23°C. L'épaisse couche de nuages bloque les rayons du soleil, et ça s'en ressent sur la température. La neige est encore épaisse, je distingue à peine la différence entre le trottoir et la route sur Thulegatan. L'hôpital n'a pas été endommagé, et sert pour toute la région depuis sa réouverture au début de l'automne. Nous allons jusqu'à l'accueil, on m'informe que le patient que je veux voir est en état de me recevoir. On m'offre un café que j'accepte uniquement pour me réchauffer les mains, n'aimant pas trop ça. Puis on me conduit jusqu'à l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital. La sécurité est renforcée, tant pour empêcher les gens d'entrer que les malades d'en sortir. J'entends des râles et des cris, et devant la chambre 19, on me laisse, mon dictaphone et moi. Manifestement, la haute sécurité n'est plus nécessaire pour ce patient. J'entre dans la chambre. Simplement meublée, il n'y a qu'un lit, une table et une chaise. Un néon éclaire l'ensemble. Je remarque un cadran de métal qui sépare la pièce en deux. Le patient Jensen est assis sur son lit, m'observe sans rien dire. Je m'avance et m'assied sur la petite chaise de bois devant la table. Il attend que je sois installé pour venir s'asseoir en face. Il a le teint crayeux, des yeux exorbités et des cicatrices sur le visage. Il est très maigre, sa blouse a l'air trois fois trop grande pour lui, et on voit les os de ses bras et ses clavicules. Il lui manque des cheveux par endroits, comme s'il les avait arrachés. **

Tu veux voir à quoi ça ressemble, hein ? C'est ça ?

**Sa voix est rocailleuse, comme s'il ne parlait que très peu. Les médecins m'ont prévenu de ne pas m'en inquiéter. Je hoche la tête. **

**« Le docteur Lundberg dit que vous êtes en bonne voie de guérison. »**

Le docteur Lundberg peut dire ce qu'il veut. Il a peut-être pas tort. Il a dit que je faisais de l'amnésie, aussi. C'est ça, de l'amnésie.

**Il tripote ses cheveux, il a des gestes empressés et nerveux. **

Mais je me souviens de tout ce qu'il a dit. Il m'a expliqué que j'avais perdu la raison, que j'étais détruit psychologiquement. Que j'étais un _quisling_.

**« Il vous a expliqué en quoi ça consistait ? »**

**Il me répond d'un ton monotone, comme s'il récitait une leçon. Il regarde droit devant lui en grattant fébrilement le dos de sa main.**

Oui. C'est même un peu ironique, vu que le mot vient d'un politicien norvégien(1), non ? D'ailleurs, en norvégien, on en a tiré un mot : usling. Ça veut dire ignoble, injuste. J'étais psychologiquement ignoble. J'aurais pas mieux dit, si j'avais pu me voir. Un quisling, c'est un traître, tout simplement. Peu importe la raison. Concernant la Guerre, ce n'étaient pas des traîtres qui agissaient par idéologie, opinion, ou même recherche de pouvoir ou d'argent. C'était la peur qui les faisait agir comme ça. C'est un peu une variante du syndrome de Stockholm, vous savez, quand on essaie de faire ami-ami avec son ravisseur, qu'on finit par le défendre.

Sauf qu'un quisling ne défend pas un zombie, il agit comme tel. Ce n'est pas un jeu d'acteur pour s'en sortir, c'est qu'il est persuadé d'en être un, d'être mort et d'être devenu un bouffeur de chair humaine. Il bouge comme un zombie, fait le bruit d'un zombie, mange comme un zombie et pue comme un zombie. Enfin non, ils puent plus que ça. Parce qu'un zombie ça pue la pourriture, un quisling ça pue la transpiration, la saleté, la pisse, la merde, le sang. Ca vit encore, donc c'est pire. Ça avance, même quand on tire dessus, ça ne crie pas, ça reste debout, ça ne ressent même pas la douleur.

Ca essaie de tuer les gens, aussi.

**« Mais ils ne sont pas dangereux, si ? »**

**Il secoue violemment la tête.**

Oh, si. Ils sont très dangereux. Presque autant que les zombies, la différence c'est qu'on peut les tuer plus facilement. Mais leur but est le même : te tuer. Tu es un être humain qui bouge et vit, tu es automatiquement une cible pour un quisling. Il cherchera à te mordre, à te manger. Même si tu t'en sors avec une simple morsure, une morsure de quisling est pire qu'une gentille griffure de chat de gouttière. La bouche humaine est dégueulasse, pleine de saloperie, même quand on se brosse les dents et tout. Mais quand on est un quisling, qu'on traine dans la crasse et qu'on baigne dans sa propre merde pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années pour les plus chanceux, ça devient une arme, cette bouche crade. La morsure s'infecte et tu meurs vite si t'y fais pas attention. Et ça, c'est si tu as juste une morsure, parce qu'un quisling voudra te bouffer.

**« Et comment on sait si on s'est fait mordre par un quisling, et pas par un zombie ? »**

Il y a, plusieurs façons de savoir si on a affaire à un quisling. Déjà, un quisling résiste au froid. Si les zombies gèlent, les quislings continuent de marcher. Ensuite, un quisling saigne, contrairement aux zombies qui n'ont plus de système sanguin fonctionnel. Si tu blesses un quisling, il saignera. Et puis, la plupart du temps, on leur braque une lumière dans les yeux. Parce que les quislings clignent des yeux, alors que les zombies ne servent pas de leurs yeux, ils marchent à l'ouïe. Les quislings ont encore un corps humain normal et fonctionnel. C'est pour ça, que les docteurs essaient de les sauver, plutôt que de les tuer…

**Il reste silencieux, le regard dans le vide.**

**« Et vous, vous en étiez un ? Comment arrête-t-on d'en être un ? »**

**Il met un instant à me répondre, se mord la lèvre.**

Avec un bon psy qui n'a pas peur de se faire mordre. Ça a été long, de me convaincre que je n'étais ni mort, ni un ressuscité. Ils ont essayé plein de choses. Les électrochocs, les longues discussions, les observations, les examens médicaux, je n'avais jamais fait de ponctions avant. Ils ont fait des recherches sur mon passé. Ils m'ont parlé de ma famille, d'Ida et Arin. Un jour, en les entendant parler, j'ai pleuré. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont su que j'étais sur la bonne voie, c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils m'ont transféré ici, histoire de pas perdre une place d'hôpital pour un cas perdu. C'était dur, de les entendre rabâcher qu'elles étaient mortes, ils me mettaient leurs photos sous le nez. C'étaient leurs photos d'identité, celles sur leurs papiers. Un docteur m'a dit qu'ils m'ont trouvé avec un sac à dos troué sur le dos. Ils ont fini par me donner tout ce qu'il contenait. Leurs papiers, donc, les miens, une lampe torche et un vieux livre, je crois que c'était à mon frère, c'est écrit en islandais, et je n'arrive plus à le comprendre. Il y avait des vivres aussi, mais elles ont pourri depuis longtemps.

J'ai aussi pris beaucoup de pilules, et j'étais sous perfusion parce que je refusais de m'alimenter convenablement. Tu comprends, si j'étais mort j'avais pas besoin de purée. Ça a été long, je crois. A partir du moment où j'avais conscience du temps qui passait, j'ai commencé à compter. Ca fait huit mois et trois jours que j'ai conscience d'être _vivant_. Je faisais beaucoup de rechutes, les psychologues croyaient que c'était lié au choc de la perte de ma femme et ma fille. Puis en surveillant mon sommeil, ils se sont rendu compte que je parlais d'Áskell.

**« Áskell ? »**

Mon petit frère. Celui à qui appartenait le bouquin. Ils ont commencé à me poser des questions sur lui. Je l'avais totalement effacé de ma mémoire. J'aurais préféré ne pas savoir en fait.

**« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »**

**Il grimace.**

Il est devenu comme eux.

**Jensen reste silencieux. Il passe nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. **

**« Vous pourriez me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

Quoi ? Quand ils sont tous morts ? Tu t'en doutes, non ? Les zombies sont entrés, et voilà.

**« Mais encore ? »**

**Il tremble, tape du pied. Il prend une grande inspiration avant de parler de nouveau. **

C'était à Måløy. On était chez mon oncle, parce qu'Oslo c'était plus sûr. Il a dû mourir en moto, parce qu'il est pas revenu. Il savait très bien ce qu'il se passait, il me disait de faire attention et de bien verrouiller partout. De ne pas sortir sans arme. Mon oncle en avait trois, mais il est mort avant de me dire où était la clé. Il a dû l'emporter avec lui, et l'armoire était trop bien sécurisée(2). Surtout, je pensais que rester confinés nous sauverait. J'avais peur de perdre Áskell quand on a appris pour l'Islande. C'était pas simple de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Puis un jour il a fui l'appartement. Je m'en étais pas rendu compte, j'étais occupé à apprendre les échecs à Arin. Quand il est revenu, il a hurlé, un zombie l'avait mordu.

Je m'étais rappelé les conseils de mon oncle, et j'ai pas hésité avant de lui couper le pied, mais les zombies entraient déjà, il y en avait partout. Ils ont eu ma fille et ma femme. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai réussi à garder la tête froide et à les repousser. J'ai traîné mon frère jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ai fait tomber dans le buisson. Je l'ai porté jusqu'à ma voiture et j'ai démarré, j'ai roulé, vite, vers le nord. Et j'ai pleuré tout le long. Je ne voyais plus rien, j'ai fini par percuter un arbre. Je me suis évanoui. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais le nez dans mon airbag, et mon frère était toujours inconscient sur le siège arrière. J'ai voulu le réveiller, et j'ai entendu un râle, un gémissement, il produisait le même son que ces bestioles. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête. J'ai eu peur. Je l'ai vu bouger, se redresser, et je l'ai frappé à la tête avant de sortir en courant de la voiture.

Je me souviens m'être réfugié dans une carcasse de camion. Et après, c'est le trou noir.

**« Vous espérez sortir bientôt ? »**

**Il hausse les épaules plusieurs fois d'affilée. **

Le docteur Lundberg dit que si ça continue comme ça, je pourrais sortir d'ici quelques mois. Mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie, tu comprends, je viens de m'habituer à cette chambre. Personne m'attend dehors. Ma famille est morte. Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est des photos format passeport et un livre que je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire pour me rendre utile à la société. Le docteur Lundberg dit que je pourrais rester pour aider les autres quislings en voie de guérison, mais ça me fait peur, je crois que je ne veux pas être confronté à ce que j'étais, tu comprends ?

**« Je comprends. »**

**Le silence s'installe. Je regarde mes notes. Il se tasse sur sa chaise.**

**« Vous aviez l'habitude de porter une barrette ? »**

**Il redresse vivement la tête.**

Oui. En forme de croix. Comment tu sais ça ?

**« Je crois que je connais quelqu'un qui pourra vous faire la lecture. »**

**L'espace d'un instant, son visage s'éclaire.**

* * *

1 : Originellement, un quisling est quelqu'un qui collabore avec les envahisseurs d'un territoire. Le terme vient de Vidkun Quisling, qui était le chef d'un régime collaborationniste nazi en Norvège pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Le mot usling en norvégien découle également de là.

2 : En Norvège, environ un homme sur cinq possède une arme, à cause de la popularité de la chasse. Cependant, la règlementation concernant la détention d'armes impose à tout détenteur de ranger ses armes dans une armoire ou un coffre sécurisé et fermé à clé, en nombre limité.


End file.
